


No Way Out

by Super_Luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Super and a Luthor working together, A lot of angst to come, F/F, Kara and Lena become parents, Lena Luthor baby, Lilian Luthor presents danger, Sequel to False Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: Sequel to: False LifeAlex is released from prison in mysterious circumstances and more drama unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1

Two months after receiving a letter from Lilian Luthor, Alex had seen Kara plenty of times but she often wondered if her fate was the same as Maggie's. She saw Lilian die at the hands of Lena, she stood there and watched her neck get snapped. At least she thought she did. Alex sighed as she walked up and down her cell, brushing her teeth. Dark circles were beneath her eyes, but she couldn't get rid of them, even Kara asked about them and Alex made up the excuse of it being down to age, which Kara has the luxury of not being able to go through it.

Another letter was dropped through the bars. Alex briefly stopped brushing, taking the brush from her mouth. She picked the letter up, and opened it carefully. Inside she found a bud, it was tiny and she was confused as to what it was for. She then pulled out the letter, 'How long has it been since we last heard from each other? I have given you a little gift, put it into your ear and we can have constant communication while no one has a clue about what is going on, but one thing is for certain. You belong to CADMUS now. Working with you will be anything but a privilege.' The letter was signed, Lilian Luthor.

Alex sat down on the bed and stared at the tiny bud. She was very hesitant to pick it up, before she finally did. She slowly pushed it into her ear and as she did, there was sudden white noise, which she hissed at. Eventually she adjusted to it, before hearing that familiar voice, 'Alex Danvers.'The voice was one of delight as if she was happy that the next plan was coming together nicely, "Lilian Luthor." Alex said sternly, "What do you want?"

'Oh, you don't know?" She said, and Alex could hear her smile, "Maggie told you what would happen. The new earth looks amazing by the way, I'm very proud of Lena, but she married your alien sister. You will bring L-Corp down, and destroy every bit of happiness that her and your sister have ever had."

Alex went quiet for a moment, she hadn't even been told about Kara's new life but she quickly suspected it was because Kara never knew who was listening, "If my sister is happy, then I will let her be. The worst you will do is kill me, and I'm spending the rest of my life here anyway, so what difference does it make?"

"Oh no, you are getting pardoned and getting back into the DEO."

Alex merely laughed in disbelief, "J'onn would never allow me back."

"That Martian will be dead."

"You leave him alone Luthor!" She sneered, "He is my family, you ever go near him, I will kill you myself."

"Get with the program Danvers, you already tried and killed millions of others instead. I will see you soon." The line then went dead. Alex felt both relief and dread. Relief that she would be out of these four walls soon, and dread because she would soon be going back to normal life which she had forgotten. How she would adapt would be a struggle, but at least she could see Kara again.

Upon Alex's release only two days later, Alex left the gates for one final time. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Kara, she still hadn't aged at all.

"Lena is in the car." Kara smiled and hugged her, "Hey, it's so great to be able to touch you again." She squeezed her a little more.

"Kara." Alex gasped, under her grip.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry. I'm just really happy to see you." Kara said as she pulled away.

"And I'm beyond happy to be able to hug my little sister, so, first thing's first...That ring on your finger." She said pointedly, "You think I never noticed? I never asked because I just thought it was an heir loom from your mother or something and now I'm starting to join the dots." She said, nodding her head towards the car, "Is Lena-"

"Yes, well yes, very, but...I was not copying you, I j-I, well...we..." Kara said nervously, fixing her glasses on her face. Alex smiled and held her arms, "I'm happy for you. You have made me very very happy. You found your happiness, and I'm very proud of you." Alex smiled. She then began walking towards the car before Lilian spoke in her ear, 'Your dear sister cannot hear me, but plans will change over time.' Alex sighed, "I should've known."

"What?" Kara asked as she came to the back door from the trunk. Alex smiled nervously, "I said, I should have known...You and donuts." She said while pointing at the box on the back seat. Kara only smirked like a child, "I know. I went to Frosty's, the new store downtown."

"There's a new one? I mean, of course there is." She said, almost forgetting that she did blow up the planet ten years before.

"Although, they did rebuild the Lincolnshire show. I wanna take you."

"And you can, but first, I need to settle back in." She said with a small smile, looking very pale. Lena took a notice and was frowning behind her passenger side window. She then rolled it down, "Are you okay Danvers? You look a bit...off colour."

"Must be the fresh air. Come on, we all need a drink." Alex said nervously as her stomach jumped uncomfortably. Kara even frowned as she listened to her heart, "You're seeing a doctor at some point today. Just a check over, don't worry." Kara said softly, taking her sister's hand.

"We got married by the Fortress, admittedly it was very cold for Lena." Kara said, on the verge of laughing as they sat in the bar later on. Alex was enjoying the company, but being on edge wasn't helping. She knew Kara could sense it and because Lena and Kara had super hearing, it really didn't help. Alex had had five shots and seemed to have no intentions of stopping. Lilian was constantly speaking in her ear. Alex stood up suddenly when it got too much, and walked off to the bathroom. Both Lena and Kara frowned at each other and were thinking the same thing, What is wrong with Alex? Kara got up, "I should check on her."

Lena grabbed her hand, "Give her a minute, I'm sure she is okay. She is just...adjusting." Kara sat back down, "She isn't herself."

Alex stood at the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. Age certainly showed it's ugly face, Alex knew that time was taking it's toll and with her current predicament there was no way out. Lilian's voice swam through Alex's head like white noise. She put her finger in her ear and tried to pull out the bud, but as she did, her ear began bleeding. Even though it was bleeding, she wouldn't stop. She began screaming and crying, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. Seconds later, both Kara and Lena were in the bathroom. As Kara stood at the door, she froze in shock, "Alex." She breathed.

"She won't leave me alone!" Alex sobbed, collapsing into Kara's arms.

"Who won't?" Kara asked softly as she rubbed her back. As Lena stood behind Kara, she stared at the blood on Alex's fingers, and instantly tried to find the source. She then found it, "Alex." Lena said nervously, "Who won't leave you alone?" She asked, having a small idea as to what the hell was happening.

"Lilian." Alex gasped, "Help me please."

"Lilian? I thought she was-" Kara gasped.

Lena straightened, a dark shade seemed to take over her features, "I should have known that it was too good to be true...It explains why Alex got pardoned. She wants something."

"She wants to destroy you."

"I won't let her. Alex you need rest." Lena said sternly.

Kara went quiet and cradled her sister.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is questioned by Kara and lies are still being told by one of them.

"It's 9pm." Kara said as she walked into the dark room of the DEO. Alex sat at a table, her hands were chained in front of her. It was only a precaution, because after the DEO found out that Lilian Luthor was still alive, they couldn't take any risks. Alex was just sat in silence, the blood on her fingers had dried, but Lilian was still talking away in her ear and it began to drive her mad.

Kara took a seat opposite Alex and remained quiet. She took a deep breath, "This is all a precaution. You said Lilian was alive."

"She's talking away at me right now. She never shuts up." Alex sighed.

"Alex, we need to talk...about what happened all those years ago."

"Interrogation? Wow Kara, you really have changed." Alex said with a small laugh.

"Alex." Kara said sternly. Deep down she was terrified, the reason they never spoke about this in prison was because it was dangerous and if Lilian truly was in Alex's head, nothing could be kept secret anymore, "Al-we need to know what made you order Winn to deploy those missiles."

"I need to know why you killed the woman I loved, but I suppose we will never get what we want." Alex said coldly.

Kara shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and Alex knew this was making her squirm.

Alex took a breath and leaned forward, rattling the chains on her wrists, "The truth is complex. Truth is, back then I was young, naive and I thought I knew best and of course, I didn't. My heart broke, and I ignored every other option. I just wanted revenge." She said with a sneer, "The city was under attack anyway, so I just thought, why the hell not? Did I care? No, of course I didn't. Maggie was gone." She said, and forced down the lump forming in her throat, "Only, when I learned she was really alive I began to feel guilt. I killed millions of people, women, families...Children. My life was a huge mess back then."

"You were never going to take Maggie back were you?" Kara asked delicately.

"I would've...I loved her to the ends of the earth...And even now, I miss her." She sighed, now forcing back tears, "But you took her away from me." She said, with a laugh. She wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Kara breathed.

"That won't bring her back."

"I know it won't." Kara said quietly.

"Why did you do it?"

Kara was now on the spot. She had no idea how to reply.

"I served my time, but you still got to be Supergirl, after seven years. How Did you get your powers back?"

"Wh-" Kara began.

"There was you, and Lena. Of course it makes sense."

Kara was now confused, "I got my powers back through using Kal's DNA. We used it and it still makes me partially human, Alex I still age, and I will live a bit longer than Lena. I will maybe live to 150, and I think that's okay."

"So, how did Lena become a hybrid? I mean, she is meant to be half-Kryptonian, right?"

Kara nodded, "The three superheroes are, me, Lena and Kal. Lena became the hybrid through CADMUS messing with the Kryptonian genetic code. Lilian created a hybrid to find a way to create the most indestructible being that indeed would make all alien life extinct. She knew that me or Kal would still get in her way, and so she created the hybrid that is Lena. Lena only fought back and now she's..."

"Your wife."

"Look." Kara began, "We just need to understand your motives that day. You deployed every single missile on earth and it wasn't revenge was it?"

"What were your motives for killing Maggie?"

Kara swallowed hard. She stared at her older sister, who was torn and looked like she had enough of life and living itself.

"I have my reasons." Kara said uncomfortably.

"I have mine." Alex snapped back, "Maybe this planet is sick and needs healing. That's what it needed. It needed me."

Kara knew this wasn't Alex, "She is telling you these things and making you believe it. Alex, come back to me please."

"She just won't stop." Alex gasped, in defeat, finally crumbling. Kara grabbed Alex's hands and rubbed the back of them carefully.

After a few minutes silence, Alex looked up at her, "What happened to mom?"

"She died." Kara admitted.

"Did I-?"

"No, no...It turns out she was still alive. She died to years ago...She died of Cancer."

"Oh God." Alex gasped.

"She forgave you." She said soothingly, forcing back tears. As Alex began to cry uncontrollably, Kara only kept hold of Alex's hand, "She loved you." She said quietly.


	3. Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns her innocence and a familiar face returns

"Have you got anything out of her?" J'onn asked as Kara walked out of the room. Kara huffed, "No, but she keeps raising the point that I did kill Maggie. She wants to know why and I think the truth will break her heart. I can't do that again." She then looked through the window and saw Alex staring into the abyss, "J'onn, Alex came to us but I'm starting to think it was a mistake...I mean, look at her." Kara felt her lip tremble, "I think I need to see my wife." She then walked off.

"Alex." J'onn said with clarity, no care in his voice. He sat down at the table with a file, "We can help you."

"Really?" She laughed, "You're doing a good job." She said sarcastically. J'onn merely frowned, "You said you were sent mail and it contained a bud...Like an intercom."

"And now it's in my skin. I shouldn't have put it anywhere near my ear. I wanted to keep Kara safe."

"Dr Hamilton can try and remove it, stop the voices."

"She said she would destroy Lena, I can't let her do that. Not when she has found happiness." She said with seriousness in her tone.

"CADMUS are weak, you didn't follow what they wanted to do. You hashed any plans they had."

"No one explained to me what the hell happened ten years ago...I think that I did the complete opposite as to what they wanted and this is my punishment."

"Is that what you think?"

She shrugged, "What else could it be? I have no life anyway, I'm like the world's most wanted."

"People moved on. And...Alex we have learned that you weren't in control that day. It was all CADMUS, they only made you believe that what happened was down to you so therefore you believed that you were in control."

Alex merely frowned, able to freeze out the voices in her head for a moment, "What-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are innocent. You are completely innocent."

Alex sighed in relief and began crying. This was honestly the best news she had ever had. Now the guilt could be gone for good. The world was no longer on top of her.

She was free.

For ten minutes, J'onn sat there before leaving the room.

The DEO was quiet, and Kara was striding up and down the huge command centre, "We need to tell her."

"It's too early." J'onn insisted.

"If she isn't guilty, then she deserves to know. The only person who is guilty here is me! I am the one that stabbed her in the first place." Kara huffed.

Lena merely stared at Kara, thinking about everything, including that come with the consequences of Alex being lied to yet again, "Maybe it's best she knows." She said shallowly.

"Thank you Lena!" Kara said loudly, trying to make everyone see the point she was making, "Maggie lied because she had no choice, I see that now. Please guys! They have both suffered enough. They need to be happy."

"Because your wife is pregnant Supergirl, doesn't mean you are allowed to-"

"To what?! get personal? This is my sister and her being happy with the woman she loves! Let them be happy!"

There was a moment of silence, where both Lena and Kara were staring at each other.

Kara broke it when she saw J'onn was being adamant where he stood on the whole situation. Kara looked around the room and huffed, "I've got some criminals to catch." She said before walking off.

"So what did they say?" Maggie asked Kara as she stood at the apartment window. They managed to save Maggie the day Kara stabbed her, and keeping it a secret from Alex seemed to be the right thing at the time. Now Kara believed that Alex needed someone.

Maggie had aged, but not as much as Alex had. But she was lonely, she missed Alex every single day.

Maggie hadn't moved on because she had known for the past 10 years that Alex was as innocent as her, the only difference is Maggie actually risked being killed if she ever told anyone. She always knew that if anyone should be guilty of anything, it should be her. When Kara stabbed her, she wanted to die then and there because she didn't want Alex to get hurt.

"She can't know that you're alive." Kara sighed, "I know it sucks, because right now she needs you."

"She said that?" Maggie said, with hope in her voice.

"She said she still loves you." She said, unfolding her arms, "I wish I never-" She said, looking at the floor.

"I made you stab me. I insulted you to make you do it. I knew that I couldn't live in a world without Alex...But, of course, the DEO brought me back to life." She said with a small laugh, "But I have some hope that we will be back together at some point. It's been ten years, and...I can't live without her."

"I understand." Kara nodded, "You haven't seen her in all that time."

There was then a silence, as Maggie sat on the couch, "If CADMUS are back, it's not just us in danger. It's the whole damn planet."

"I know." Kara said quietly.

"I mean, it's alright for you." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You have your life in order. You have a wife, and a child on the way...I'm still waiting."

"You don't have to wait much longer." Kara said with a small smile, before sitting beside her. Maggie leaned on her arm, "You are a brilliant person. You may be an alien and a huge pain in the butt, but to Alex...You're her everything."

Kara laughed and put her arm around her, "You will have her back Maggie." She smiled, "Just give us time."

"It's not that I'm worried about Kara...It's the lying. We all know what that did the last time."

"Yeah I do." She agreed.

Kara's phone then rang and Kara was quick to pick it up, "Lena, hey."

"Kara, get to the hospital now." She said, sounding panicked. Kara quickly stood up, "What-why?"

"My waters broke."

Kara froze, "I'll bring Maggie, get her out for a bit."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Alex is the one with Lilian Luthor in her head."

"Agreed." She laughed, "Just, be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too." Lena said with a small smile. She then put the phone down. As soon as Kara started to walk around nervously, Maggie knew something was up, "Little Danvers, what is it?"

"Her waters broke."

"That's amazing news..." She then frowned, "Why aren't you swooping down there?"

"Um..." she said nervously, "I'm terrified." She admitted in a rushed breath.

Maggie smiled and stood up herself, "That's motherhood. But you will be fine, I promise you."

"But with everything that is going on, we need to know that our baby will be safe."

"You have Clarke to help you out."

"True." She admitted, "I am shaking so much." She said with a smile as her hands shook uncontrollably.

"Take a breath Danvers." Maggie said with a smile, "Just take a breath and centre yourself, okay? Lena needs you to be calm. I have one question though. Is it a normal hospital or the DEO?"

Kara froze. Her eyes then widened, "I hope to God it's at the DEO." She said quickly before calling Lena.

No Answer.

"Okay, okay. Listen for her heartbeat. Like I said. Calm breaths." Maggie said quickly when she saw Kara panicking once again.

Kara slowed her breathing before she picked up on the sound, "I...I think...The DEO, her phone is off though."

"Let's go then." Maggie said quickly.


	4. Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is in labor. Kara is terrified and begins to regret her decision to be a mother.

Kara arrived with Maggie around twenty minutes later. Even once she had landed, Kara couldn't bring herself to go into the med bay. Motherhood terrified Kara because she knew more than anyone that her life could be changed in an instant and she didn't want that, not for her child. She wanted to be the perfect mom.

Maggie watched Kara walking around, and she felt a little sorry for her. The way Kara rubbed her hands together, and looked at the floor. She could tell it was fear. She slowly walked over and stopped Kara where she was. Kara refused to meet her brown eyes and her warm smile, god, some things never changed.

"Little Danvers." She said softly, trying to meet Kara's blue eyes with her own.

"I can't do it Maggie, my life is messed up as it is and this could be what Lilian wanted. Our baby." Kara said, worry clear in her voice.

"Your baby will have protection, I can promise you that. Your child will come to no harm." Maggie said softly to her with sincerity in her tone. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat as J'onn walked into the command centre from the med bay. Kara looked up slowly and over Maggie's shoulder. Maggie turned around as Kara stood, stuck to where she was.

"Is she-" Kara began.

"She's waiting for you. She is fine." J'onn said with a small smile on his face, with his arms crossed, "You should see her, she is wondering where you are. She wants you to scan the baby."

Kara stay where she was, her emotions not changing. She was so scared.

So scared.

Maggie turned to her, and then back to J'onn, "Can you give us a moment please J'onn?"

"Of course." He said softly, understanding why Kara was concerned. He then left her and Maggie alone to talk. Maggie turned back to Kara, "Motherhood, you can do it Kara, you are more than capable. You need to step up, because they are on their way and you're not ready, of course you're not. No one ever is, but if anyone can do this, it's you."

Kara laughed nervously, "It's like you've done this before."

Maggie only pulled away slightly, and went quiet for a moment. Kara figured something out, "Maggie..." She breathed, "Did you?"

"No, it wasn't my child, look. The point is, you can do this. Promise me."

"I promise." Kara swore. She was now wondering about what else Maggie hadn't told anyone about herself growing up.

"Good." Maggie sighed, with relief in her voice. The Kryptonian's eyes now met hers.

"I'm gonna be a mom." Kara smiled, letting out a deep breath.

"You're gonna be a mom." Maggie smiled, holding back tears, "Now go to her. Go to your wife." The smile on Kara's face could light up the whole room, it could be compared to when she first saved Alex's flight to Geneva from crashing into the city. Maggie hadn't seen her this happy in years, maybe the last time was her wedding day. All Maggie knew, is that she was happy that Supergirl was able to get the life she'd always wanted, even though it was a slightly bit different than she'd first imagined. As Maggie watched Kara leave, she stood straight and looked back on her youth, having to raise a baby for a short while. That was another trauma that she had never talked about. Buried and forgotten, until now.

"Hey, here you are." Lena smiled, when she saw Kara walking into the med bay. She was already lying down, preparing for the birth. The truth is, no one knew how quick this delivery would be providing the nature of this child not being purely human. Kara was already forcing back tears, but they were tears of happiness. Lena put her hand on Kara's cheek as she sat down, "Hey." She said with a small laugh, "I should be the one crying, not you."

"I know." She admitted, "But I have been so terrified, and now it's here...I just...I truly don't know what to do with myself."

"We will figure it out together. You know that." She smiled, "Truth be told, I've been terrified too. But J'onn has reassured me that our baby will be safe at all times." Lena then looked into Kara's eyes, and she saw the fear behind them, "We will be okay. The three of us." She said sternly, holding her hand to her stomach which contained their soon to be bundle of joy, "Anyway." she frowned, "You, mommy...You need to scan our baby to see how they are doing in there."

Kara chuckled, and listened for the heartbeat, "The heartbeat is fine."

"And the rest?" Lena questioned, jokingly. Kara's smile only grew as she used her x-ray vision to look inside the baby's current place of dwelling, "Well." She smiled after viewing inside, "They certainly are snuggly."

"Ugh." Lena said sarcastically.

"Normal labor for you missy." Kara joked.

"Well, Mrs Luthor-Zor-El." Lena said with sarcasm, as before, "God help our child when they get their last name."

"Ah, but in public, our last name's are Danvers." Kara said pointedly.

"Good point. It's not too bad." Lena smiled, "Anyway...We need to think of baby names."

"Why did we not do this a year ago?" Kara asked with sarcasm in her tone, as Lena raised her eyebrows, "We have been very busy."

"So, girl names?" Kara began.

Lena spent a few minutes thinking, "Alura, after your mom." Kara then put her hand on her chest where her heart was. Tears of happiness filled her eyes once again, "That's beautiful."

"As for a boy's name..." Lena began, "Why don't you choose that one?"

Kara took a breath, "Ooh, I don't know...J'onn, maybe?" Kara then looked up at J'onn himself, and the look on his face was soft. He was very honored to have their child named after him.

"Wouldn't that get confusing, supergirl?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. She took a hold of Lena's hand, before the monitors started to bleep like crazy.

"Contractions are beginning." Dr Hamilton announced, "Lena, they are on their way. Lena squeezed Kara's hand. She was truly terrified, the look on her face said a thousand words. Kara only squeezed her hand in return, "You can do this Lena. This is the scariest thing we have ever done, but like you said before, we do this together."

"Together." Lena said with a shaky voice.

The pair stuck together throughout, everytime Lena felt a contraction, Kara was there.

Maggie was stood at the door, outside. She was watching and she had a flashback.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on, you can do this. One last push and you can do this." A young Maggie was in her friend's living room. The only friend she had at the time after being outed, "Come on Shay...You can do this."

"There's lot's of blood!" The young woman gasped, "Maggie, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, yes you can!" Maggie urged her, terrified but she promised not to tell anyone.

"When she is born, you keep her!"

"What are you talking about?!" disbelief was clear in her tone, "Shay, you are gonna make it through this. You are not giving up on me!"

"Hide the baby, do anything. Just don't let anyone take her." One final push was all it took, before the young woman fell unconscious.

"She's here. She's- Shay..." Maggie looked over in horror, "No, Shay. Shay!" Here Maggie was, holding a baby. Her friend had just bled to death. Maggie stood up and ran to the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend.." Maggie gasped. Forcing back tears as she held baby in one arm and the phone in the other, "She had a baby...and she died..."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"I..." Maggie began, and gave the address. She considered staying and handing the baby over, but it felt wrong. She made off and over the next few months, she used whatever lunch money she had to buy various baby essentials. Her aunt didn't care because she was hardly around. When Maggie realized the couldn't provide for this tiny human, she handed the baby over to social services and even though it broke her heart, she did it for both her and the child's own good.

*PRESENT DAY*

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, and snapped out of her trance when she heard words that made her stomach curdle.

"There's blood!" Kara gasped. Lena was now close to unconsciousness. Maggie bolted to life and came into the room, "Kara, if anyone knows how to fix this, it's Alex."

"No." J'onn growled. Maggie crouched to look at where the blood was coming from, "None of you know how to deliver a child! The last time I did, the mother died! Get Alex now!"

There was silence, and then J'onn gave in, "Get her." He said to one of the other agents. They walked away and went to get her.

"You need to go!" J'onn ordered Maggie.

"IF SHE HAS BEEN PROVEN INNOCENT, SHE SHOULD BE FREE ANYWAY!" Maggie shouted. At this, J'onn returned his attention back to Kara and Lena.

"How bad is it Kara?" He asked. Kara used her X-Ray vision, "She's not in a good position."

"She?" Lena gasped, breathlessly, drenched in sweat. Kara cursed herself internally, "Sorry."

"No, no, don't be. It's perfect." Lena smiled. Kara was only able to smile because of Lena in this situation, "We have a baby girl."

"Okay, so what is the main-" Alex began as she walked into the room. She didn't notice Maggie at first, when she got straight to business, putting gloves on and bending down to see what was going on, "Kara, what have you found?"

"I'm not the doctor." Kara sighed.

"Okay, that's useful." Alex sighed, "Lena, are you in pain right now?" Lena merely nodded. "Crap." Alex muttered.

"What?" Kara, Lena and Maggie gasped in unison.

"She will need a cesarean section. Now. I need you to leave Kara. I need everyone to go." Alex sighed and stood again, "I'm not asking again Kara-" She said sternly. As she turned, she noticed Maggie for the first time. She froze.

So many questions ran through Alex's head, but right now she didn't have time. Her dark eyes, however locked onto Maggie's. It had been the first time in ten years the pair had seen each other. One thinking the other was gone. But the looks the eyes shared were completely different. Alex's appeared darker and less trusting whereas Maggie's were full of longing and warmth.

"You need to go." Alex said coldly, but it wasn't just aimed at Maggie, it was aimed at Kara.

As Kara and Maggie were sat outside waiting, Maggie sat there thinking about the Alex she had just seen. She didn't recognize her at all. The warmth in her eyes was gone. "She's aged." Was all Maggie said, within the silence. Kara looked up, "Human's do that." Kara was clearly not in the mood. She swiftly changed the topic however, "When you were in there...You said something about the last time you delivered a baby, the mom died...what happened Maggie?" She asked softly.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I will be sat here worrying about my wife and my child if you don't." She said with a small smile.

Maggie gave in, "When I was living with my aunt...My friend, the only one I had after being outed...she was pregnant...She then went into labor and like Lena, she was bleeding...I delivered her baby, but she lost too much blood." She then shrugged, "She died. We kind of agreed that i'd not let her kid go into care and so...I went hungry for a few months at school, just to feed this baby. I then decided that I couldn't keep going hungry, so I handed her over...It broke my heart." She sighed, holding back tears.

"Oh Maggie." Kara sighed and hugged her.

"Watching you and Lena, it just brought it all back."

"Listen, Lena was gonna tell you this...But." Kara began, "We want you to be Alura's God Mother."

"Seriously?" Maggie gasped in disbelief as more tears came to the surface.

Kara nodded with a smile, "Yep."

"Oh my-Thank you so much!" She gasped, and held Kara tighter.

"You're welcome. But Now we have to focus on our family."

"Of course we do. Thank you Kara."

"You were family a long time ago. Family stick together." She smiled.

The pair sat in a peaceful, but anxious silence for the rest of the time and as Maggie began to fall asleep there were sudden cries coming from across the hall.

Cries from a baby.

Tears instantly stung Kara's eyes, but a smile, bright as the sun spread across her face.

Maggie smiled as she sat up and looked at Kara.

"Welcome to Earth, Alura." Was all Kara said as she sat up, listening to her little baby girl's cries.


	5. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts Alex about Maggie, Alex doesn't take it well. Kara prioritizes wrongly.

Kara was overjoyed by the birth of her little baby girl. She listened for the heartbeat of the child and could tell it was strong. She then listened for Lena's.

She couldn't hear it.

Her chest suddenly felt heavy and constricted, "No." She gasped. Maggie turned to her, hearing her, "What is it?"

"I can't hear her heartbeat."

"Who's?" Maggie gasped.

"Lena's."She said, voice full of worry. She quickly went to the med bay, and saw Alex trying to restart Lena's heart. Kara was now shaking. Maggie eventually arrived in the room and saw for herself what was going on. She took Kara's hand in her own for support, "Alex will save her. She will."

"I can't lose her." Kara said with a stammer.

Maggie sighed, and locked eyes with Alex once again as she turned around.

Alex stood over Lena, with the shockers. She shocked her two more times.

Finally, there was a pulse.

Alex looked relieved, "Okay, get the baby to Kara." Alex instructed the agent's.

"Shouldn't we test her?" One of the agents asked her.

Alex pinned him to the wall, "No tests! The only tests we do are the ones that are normally done with normal children, is that clear?!"

"Yes, agent Danvers." He said nervously.

"Good, now get out of my sight." She sneered. The agent did as he was told, and Alex left the room. She bumped into Maggie as she did, not taking any notice of her.

"Kara." Alex said to her, giving Maggie the most viscous look she had ever seen. Kara looked at Maggie with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll be okay. Just find out what's up with your wife." Maggie said with a trembling voice. Kara merely nodded, "Okay, just, call me if you need me."

"I will." Maggie said with a small smile.

Kara then left the room and walked over to Alex.

Alex was certainly not the same person, today had proven just that. The way she looked at Maggie, the way she pinned an ex-colleague to the wall for just asking a basic question. It was right to say that ten years changed her for the worst. Even the way she walked everywhere was wrong. Kara hated it.

"What happened in there?" Kara asked her, clearly not talking about Lena. She was talking about Maggie naturally, because she was family.

Alex ignored her subject and went straight to the subject of Lena, "She lost a lot of blood, but she will be fine."

"I was talking about what happened with Maggie."

"What? Nothing." Alex spat.

"ALEX!"

"Look, she has been dead for the past ten years!"

"And now she's not! She is family." Kara hissed.

"You fatally stabbed her, but of course, you had to save her life and then lie to my god damn face!"

"Because it was dangerous." Kara snapped back, "In jail, I had no idea who could have been listening in and now you have Lilian Luthor in your head, none of us are safe! Alex, I have a family now and that is my priority, not all of your immaturity. That woman loves you and she has waited long enough. None of us recognize who you are now. You just aren't who we knew." Disappointment was clear in her voice. She then shrugged, "Maggie has waited long enough and if you wanted, you could have a family yourself. The only reason she isn't with anyone else is because, you are her soulmate."

"Oh, cut the crap Kara!" Alex snapped, "Family is a joke! You made a mistake! You think we can protect your prescious child from CADMUS? You're wrong. Look at when I nuked the planet."

"That wasn't you." Kara said, now forcing back tears.

"It's the same principal." Alex sneered, "I don't want this life. The one where everything is hell, and shit! You have a wife and child now Kara. This is a fool's game...I just think you rolled the wrong dice."

Kara felt anger rise inside of her, and a new protective side came to the surface, "Are you saying that your niece was a mistake?"

"In the current situation, yes."

Kara crossed her arms, "I'll protect her. She has two parents who are heroes."

"But, they're not as Super, are they? You bleed Kara, she bleeds-look." She sighed, "Go and see Lena, I've got some things to do." Alex snapped before walking off.

 

Kara was left alone, and she was frozen where she was. She had an even more grave job to do. She had a child to care for and in some ways, Alex was right. She wasn't as Super as before. Yes she was bullet proof, but any scrapes, she would bleed. She quickly wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks and even though she had everything she had ever wanted, she had to work even harder to get her Alex back.

She knew she was prioritizing wrong, but she missed her sister. She wanted to work to get her back.


	6. Blood Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena become Mothers. Alex and Maggie find each other.

Peace.

Solitude.

And everlasting love.

This birth hadn't been easy, and neither had the pregnancy, truth be told, both mothers were terrified but now she was here none of that mattered. In Kara's arms, was this beautiful baby girl. Did it matter that she was only half-Kryptonian? No, of course it didn't. She was theirs; Their world. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Kara smiled as she looked down at the newborn, wrapped in blankets that had been pre-heated. The DEO was pretty cold at the time and so pre-heated blankets was perhaps the best way to go. Everything seemed just right, all of the troubles of the world were gone and all that mattered to Kara was her family. 

She walked over to Lena with the tiny bundle and sat beside her, "Here we go momma." Kara smiled softly as she passed the baby to Lena. Lena was still weak after the surgery, but for the past hour, all she has wanted is to hold her baby. It was a relief to finally be able to hold her.

As Lena looked down at Alura, she had the warmest smile and she was being so delicate, scared to break this new life. 

"You've got her." Kara smiled softly, understanding why Lena wanted to be so careful. Getting to grips with her own powers had been the hardest thing over the past 10 years and now she wanted to be extra careful."

"She's beautiful." Lena said in a small whisper. A small tear escaped her eye as she gently stroked her child's cheek.

"She's ours." Kara said lightly. For the first time, Lena looked up at Kara and felt momentous joy and happiness.

"I was thinking...Instead of the Zor-El title being in her name...Just to make her life a little easier, why don't we just call her, Alura Danvers?"

"I think that would be best." Kara giggled, "Alura Danvers." She repeated. As she said it, it felt completely natural and warm.

"Hey." Alex sighed, as she walked over to Maggie. Alex had spent the last hour trying to figure out where she stood. She was happy that Kara was happy and now she wanted to find her happily ever after with Maggie, even though she knew that wouldn't be easy after how she acted earlier.

"Danvers." Maggie sighed, quickly wanting to leave, "I need to go. I have a life to figure out. I waited long enough and today I got my true answer as to what my life will be." Maggie picked up her suitcase that had already been packed. She was ready to leave the city because she figured she had nothing to stay for.

"Wait." Alex said, pleadingly. She stopped her, and Maggie felt a lump form in her throat, "I was meant to be dead...They lied to you for a good reason Alex. Keeping me and you safe was their priority. Now Kara and Lena, they have their priorities and that is their child. Their family. It's like their destiny was written in stone and we...we weren't meant to be." She shrugged.

Alex swallowed harshly, "I've learned. Earlier, I was scared because I thought that maybe you'd leave again. I grieved for you Maggie and now I know you're here, it's like...What are the odds?" Maggie could hear the pleading in her voice, but crossed her arms, "CADMUS destroyed us. Lying destroyed us." She then laughed sarcastically, "I don't even know if I can trust you it's been so long!"

"Ten years." Alex said pointedly.

"And prison aged you." Maggie said softly. She then took a deep breath, "Basic fact of our relationship Alex...I..." She finally locked eyes with her, and when she looked into Alex's and saw the woman she once loved behind them, "I love you more than you love me."

"How can you say that?!" Alex gasped in disbelief.

"I waited around when I could have moved on! But you don't want me!"

"I never...I never said that."

"Yeah? You didn't have to Alex."

"Look, I know you're pissed, but CADMUS have not gone away. Lilian can hear everything that is going on and I am trying so hard to block her voice out but I can't. I was meant to die in prison, but thanks to Lilian..."

"You're free."

"Yes." Alex sighed, "And now it's like I owe her something."

"You'll never be free of her until she dies properly." Maggie sighed.

"I know. Look, I want to prove how much I love you and we can get through this together...Ride or die."

Maggie smiled at this comment and couldn't help but kiss her.

Alex was shocked at first, but once she felt the familiarity of it, she kissed back with as much passion as what Maggie was putting in.

"We have our family to take care of." Maggie said to her as she pulled away.

Alex nodded, "Of course we do."

"Alex...if we ever get split again...I don't want anything to hold us back...you know, I don't want us to hate each other."

"And we won't."

"Promise?"

Alex smiled and kissed her again, "I promise."


	7. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orders are given on CADMUS, a familiar face returns and Supergirl gives a shocking order.

It had been just over 8 hours since Alura's birth and unlike other babies, she slept soundly, giving her two mothers peaceful sleep. Kara managed to put her arm around Lena, and Lena slept on her chest. Baby Alura was in a small crib beside them. J'onn kept guard over his God daughter, watching the three as they slept. Yesterday truly had been exhausting but today was a new day and despite the presence of an infant, everyone still had a job to do.

 

7:30am

The infant began to stir, making small noises and Kara was instantly awake, by her child's side. J'onn chuckled as he watched Kara be ever so protective, "She's fine." His rough voice spoke with softness, "She has slept well."

"Must be in her DNA." Kara chuckled. She then picked the child up, "Hello Alura." She said in a childish tone, "Momma is here, and other mommy is asleep. Let me show you around, would that be okay?"

"Considering her immune system is alien, I think we should still keep her here for a few days just to make sure." J'onn interrupted. Kara pouted, "Oooh, but J'onn."

"Mrs Danvers." He said sternly. Kara kept pouting, sticking her bottom lip out. Alex then walked in, looking way brighter than before, "That pout, that's brilliant...the only problem is, it's Alura we are thinking about." Alex said brightly. Kara brought the baby back to her chest and held her, "Are you okay?"

"Hamilton has stopped the voices for now." Alex said with relief in her tone, "But that doesn't mean we are out of the danger zone yet."

"But we are tracking everything CADMUS is up to." J'onn assured.

Kara felt some reassurance as she looked between them, "As long as my wife and child are safe, that's all that matters." She then kissed her baby's cheek and lie her back down delicately.

Alex took a breath, "Supergirl." She addressed Kara.

"Aww, I thought I had parental leave." Kara moaned.

"Wait, are you the guy in this relationship?" Alex asked, quizzically.

"I'm the daddy." Kara said innocently, before Alex burst into hysterical laughter. Kara frowned, her smile faded ever so slightly, "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Alex said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Come on, you uh, you have work to do." She said, trying to stop herself laughing. J'onn was just as confused, but followed them.

Once they got to the control centre, J'onn approached agent Vasquez, "Agent, can you watch over Mrs Danvers and the baby please and make sure no harm comes to them."

"Of course sir." She saluted, before walking off.

As Kara walked over to the panel, she saw Winn at his computer and the latest CADMUS sightings. Winn seemed very happy and for filled, for the first time in weeks. She was then surprised to see Maggie wearing a DEO uniform. It confused her for a second.

"Supergirl, Miss Sawyer is a new member of our team and as of today we have a new mission. We end project CADMUS." J'onn said, looking over each and everyone of them knowing this mission would be deadly. J'onn then took a breath, "As far as we know, CADMUS have headed underground and their mission is unknown, however Mr Schott has found some bases and our mission today is to infiltrate two of them and stop them in their tracks. Each of you will be heavily armed. Supergirl, Guardian will be joining you."

"James?! W-I haven't seen him in." Kara gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that James survived the world's end.

"Ten years." A familiar voice said from behind her. Kara turned around and hugged him tightly, "Oh my god!" Kara gasped.

"It's good to see you Kara." He said with a smile, "It's great to be joining you on this mission and congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Kara smiled warmly.

"We will try and keep the casualties minimal, but CADMUS have had ten years to prepare themselves and we need to be smarter." J'onn said to them.

"And if we find Lilian Luthor?" Maggie asked.

Silence suddenly filled the room.

"Kill her on sight." Kara said sternly. Everyone stared at her, shocked that Supergirl of all people would recommend assassination. J'onn agreed however, "You all have your orders. Let's get to work."


	8. Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, this will begin to get angsty so...just a quick warning

A week later both mom's were home, safe with their child. Alura was a very quiet child and she never really cried, this week she hadn't cried for two days and it panicked Lena, she thought she did something wrong but Kara reassured her that she was doing the right thing.

Lena couldn't stand not working and after three days of having Alura home, she had her in the office when she worked. She even took her into meetings and everyone complimented her on being able to keep the baby from crying throughout, the only time Alura did cry was when she needed changing or when she was hungry.

The following week, on the Monday, Lena decided to work from home and she kept Alura in the crib in the next room. She was happily working away until Alura started crying. She was confused because she had been changed and fed just twenty minutes ago. When she looked over to the room which Alura was in, she stood up when she saw a shadow. She slowly walked over to the room, "It's okay Alura, mommy's coming." She said softly.

When she reached the door, her heart stopped.

Lilian was stood there, holding Alura in her arms.

"Put my child down." Lena sneered.

"That's no way to talk to your mother Lena." Lilian returned in a menacing tone. She held Alura close to her chest and looked down at her, "I just wanted to see my grandchild. My alien grandchild. I would say I'm proud of you but you...You disgrace the family name." She spat.

Adrenaline rushed through Lena's veins, "It's a good job I don't bear that title."

"Oh yes, you got married. From what I heard, Luthor still is within your title." Lilian then walked over to hear with Alura firmly in her grip, "You can change your name and have a child with Kyrptonian DNA but you can't run from your Luthor roots, it's in your blood." She smirked.

Lena forced back tears, but kept a strong posture, "Give me my baby."

Lilian took a breath, changing the subject, "How did you do it? She has the Kryptonian's eyes but you gave birth to her, how did you do it?"

"It was easy enough. Give her to me." Lena was now desperate. "Please, please just give her to me."

"She can spend some time with her grandmother." She said as she walked over to the door, "I wouldn't try following Lena dear, there are two men with alien blasters waiting right outside."

"Lilian please, just give me my baby." Lena gasped, "I'll do whatever you want, just give her to me." Tears were now streaming down her face, "GIVE HER TO ME!" She screamed. Lilian only looked at her with disappointment, "You disgust me." She spat venomously, "Tell the DEO to back down. We will be in touch." She said before leaving. Lena stood in the hall and screamed, "GIVE HER BACK!"

"Shut her up." Lilian sneered at one of her henchmen. He obliged, firing a sedative from his gun, straight at her. It took only a few seconds and Lena was down for the count.

Unconscious.

Her baby was gone.

"It's okay." A voice sounded familiar as it echoed around her. Her vision was blurred, and her mouth was dry. She felt a hand holding hers. As soon as she came around, she bolted up, "Where is she?"

Kara frowned, "Who?"

"She took her." Lena gasped and now Kara started to panic, "Lena." She said sternly, "Where is Alura?"

"Lilian took her!" Lena screamed.

Kara's heart skipped a beat. She instantly let go of Lena's hand and felt sick. She looked up at Alex with fire in her eyes, "You lost our daughter?" Kara said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Kara." Alex said calmly, knowing that this wasn't going to be good at all. Kara had already gone. She was on the warpath. Lena forced back tears, as she went after her wife, "Kara! Come back please!"

As Lena got to the command centre, Kara was close to the balcony when Lena grabbed her arm.

"You left her alone! You left her alone! Your head was too buried in work to even check on her! And now she is gone! SHE HAS ONLY BEEN HOME A WEEK!" Kara shouted at her, before getting in her face, "If anything happens to her, it is on you. And I will not be held responsible for my actions. If I find Lilian has laid a finger on her, you'd better head for the hills!"

"Kara!" Maggie snapped, "Something like this was going to happen! We all knew it would! Get your head out of your ass." She sneered, looking at her with both disgust and sympathy, "You never threaten Lena, never. Apologise and look at what is important here. What is important is us getting your baby back. This isn't Lena's fault."

Kara's eyes softened, she was full of remorse and regret. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled to lock eyes with Lena, "I'm...I'm sorry Lena. I am just very, I'm overprotective." Lena hugged her tightly, "It's understandable honey, but Maggie is right...We have to focus on getting her back." Kara held back tears as Maggie left them alone and Lena felt so stupid for leaving their child alone.


End file.
